Cerise: Rebel By Birth
Hi. I'm Cerise Hood. Not many people know about this, but my dad is the Big Bad Wolf. I understand if you start a rant on how I'm a mistake or a freak, or even if you talk to the headmaster and make him banish me. But you seem legit,so I'll say what in think of this whole fiasco that is more commonly known as high school. Just don't judge me. I was born in secrecy. I was raised in secrecy. I wear a hood every moment of my life. As you might guess, this is no picnic. I was born a rebel. I was born from a rebellious act. Like so many princesses born as a royal, I was born as a rebel. "How can that be so bad?" You may ask. You have no idea. Even though most rebels have this big revelation where they decide to rebel and they are choosing choice. It's all wonderful. My parents were rebels, so I'm a rebel. I have no choice but to choose. What if being a cute little kid carrying a basket that meets a wolf who try's to eat her food doesn't sound bad to me? Even if I was going to be the wolf, I don't die or anything. I just stuff a grandma in a closet and wear a wig. Not that bad compared to people who die in their stories. Yes, I understand that the wolf died in earlier parts. But I have a living, breathing, dad. Chances are that I will live if I become the wolf. It's not impossible. I'm not scared of the Huntsman, contrary to popular belief. He's just a vegan with weird hair. Not scary at all. I can take him any time. I'm faster, stronger, and I have better hair. My dad sees Hunter as a joke these days. As for my ears, I am programmed to hide them, no matter how itchy my hood can become. If a gust of wing comes, I pull on my hood. If my ears itch, I pull my hood. It's just how it is. I would like to pull the hood off. You would want to pull an itchy hood off after wearing it for hours at a time. ---- Okay. I get teased and bullied. You would too if you wouldn't take off your hood. Ever. I get lots of people trying to pull it down, cut it open, and even stick the end in a shredder. Since I was eight, I started writing a to-do list for karma, yes, it sounds stupid, but it's become a habit. I do wonder what life would be like if I was normal. I would run for student council, I would get involved in a few plays, who know! But I'm stuck in this state of secrecy. Not to mention the weird looks I get when I eat meat. I mean, I love my bacon! What's wrong with that? Sure, I leave my beloved bacon everywhere, but those cleanup fairies need some bigger chunks of food. I have a theory that HM Grimm feeds them grasshoppers. And of course, I noticed that every once in a while, they're smiling and have so,e grease on their faces. So, there. All the charity work I need. ---- So here's the overall idea. I would like to be a royal. Seriously, that would be awesome. I could be Little Red Riding Hood, have an open life from then on, and not have to worry about breaking laws.but then, my parents had me and broke all laws so therefore I must break all the laws just because I happened. Yippee. So, sometimes, I think, what would happen if I was a Royal? I would probably not wear my hood 24/7, but I might wear a cape. No hood, just cape. And then, I would have better hair (hood on all the time=hair tangled beyond belief), and maybe more friends who I could talk to and laugh at. At this point I tell myself that the grass is greener on the other side, and that things would probably be worse for me. But in all actuality. I'm not to sure. I mean, why do I have to be "Freaky Girl who never takes off her hood". Why can't I be "lovable Cerise with awesome hair and really cool capes". I could still be a really fast runner, my mom was so it's not impossible. Category:Fanfiction Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters Category:Canon Character Fanfiction